


The Chantry Sandwich

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-parter list fic of the relationship between three individuals all brought together through the Chantry through the perspective of each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cassandra

**Two of a Kind**  
  
Both were born in the purple, both were misfits in their own families and ended up in the Chantry because of that. Small wonder Cassandra was able to bond with Sebastian Vael so easily.  
  
 **Respect**  
  
At first, Cassandra found the Bard annoying and difficult to work with. Working together to capture the bloodmage Solona Delryn changed that outlook.  
  
 **Discipline**  
  
She was a professional, and usually her strong sense of discipline ensured she behaved like one. For some reason, her discipline seemed strangely subdued in the company of a certain Bard and Prince.  
  
 **Weapons**  
  
"You handle that monster of a great-sword quite well, Lady Knight."

"That longbow would bend for you at a touch, wouldn't it, ser?"  
  
 **Pride**  
  
The Seeker would never admit it, least of all to Leliana, but the red-haired Bard was right about using dark blue to compliment her looks.  
  
 **Influence**  
  
Spending too much time around rogues inevitably warped Cassandra's world view but oddly enough she was not too troubled by it.  
  
 **Portrait**  
  
Too unfeminine, likes to fight and play with sharp objects, a terrible dancer and zero patience for anything proper and ladylike as well as more blunt than she should be. Maker, just what did Sebastian see in her?  
  
 **Counterpart**  
  
Leliana was the opposite of everything Cassandra was not, a fact that tended to grate on her nerves more often than not. Despite that, she loved the Orlesian Bard just the way she was.  
  
 **Chantry**  
  
Neither of them was made for the cloister; by fateful irony it was the Chantry that brought them together, and she would have it no other way.


	2. Sebastian

**Liberal**  
  
Thanks to Leliana's more colorful interpretations of the Chantry's sacred texts Sebastian would never see Andraste in the same light again. In addition, it was thanks to those interpretations that he'd taken to wearing a different belt rather than the one that went with his armor.  
  
 **Battle**  
  
Even though she wielded a sword that was as tall as she was, there was a certain grace to Cassandra's movements in combat that simply fascinated him. A shame she did not take his word for it.  
  
 **Harmless**  
  
It had started with harmless post-battle flirting. Neither of them could have foreseen it would lead them to where they are now.  
  
 **Prayer**  
  
Morning prayer actually consisted of prayers, confessions and philosofical discussions on faith. While he wasn't as fervent in his belief as he was in the past, Sebastian appreciated these moments with Leliana.  
  
 **Dragons**  
  
"There's a dragon that needs slaying, Cass...He'll get dangerous if you don't see to him right away."

"That is quite a problem, Sebastian...I'll have to go about it carefully: such beasts need to be ridden before they can be slain, after all."  
  
 **Invitation Accepted**  
  
"It is my right, my _duty_ , to show you lovely ladies a good time."  
  
 **Archery**  
  
They'd frequently have contests to decide who was the better marksman. Unfortunately, they could never agree on the final verdict.  
  
 **Forgiveness**  
  
His grandfather once told him that any woman who made you put time and effort in an apology was worth keeping. Getting back in Cassandra's good graces after the mess with Goram certainly proved that.  
  
 **Complicated**  
  
Their relationship was too complex to be defined into words while society would see it as unconventional and strange. Despite his position's unwritten demand of political correctness, the former Chantry Brother found he did not care in the least.


	3. Leliana

**Rigid**  
  
Leliana nearly facepalmed at the ridiculousness. Cassandra was too rigid and serious for her own good. Maker help her, she was going to try and change that.  
  
 **Brogue**  
  
"You know, I'm a little disappointed your voice lacks the power to make all women and men within a twenty-mile radius climax and turn gay respectively."

"...Do I even want to know?"

"I just think you have a very lovely voice, messere."  
  
 **Team**  
  
When they raided the old inn, their battle tactics coincided perfectly. Somehow, she knew intuitively that was just the beginning.  
  
 **Weakness**  
  
For unknown reasons it was always her arms Cassandra sought comfort in during her moments of weakness. As strong as she was, even the Seeker is not immune to emotional pain.  
  
 **Trapped**  
  
It was only when she ended up trapped between the Prince and the wall behind her that Leliana truly realized the extent of her attraction for the man. And she was surprisingly untroubled by it.  
  
 **Unvoiced**  
  
Most people would have doubts and misgivings if presented with their unique situation. If either of them had such concerns when they went down this path, it was never brought up.  
  
 **Plea**  
  
"Just this once, Cassy. For me, yes?"

"...Ugh, fine; I'll go along with your "makeover" game...but only so you can stop that ridiculous pouting."

"I find it makes for a very convincing pout."

Groan.

"...Just get it over with."  
  
 **Tease**  
  
It would be an understatement to say that Leliana enjoyed teasing Sebastian in order to make him fluster and blush. Unfortunately for him, she was usually successful.  
  
 **Rage**  
  
With the way both Seeker and Prince rushed at Marjolaine to strike her down, Leliana found it difficult to determine who was angrier at the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Leliana did just reference a meme. And while I know neither Seb or Cass were around for her loyalty quest, it was just a little what-if that popped up in my head.


End file.
